A gas turbine power plant such as a combined cycle or cogeneration power plant generally includes a gas turbine having a compressor, a combustor, a turbine, a heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) that is disposed downstream from the turbine and a steam turbine in fluid communication with the HRSG. During operation, air enters the compressor via an inlet system and is progressively compressed as it is routed towards a compressor discharge or diffuser casing that at least partially surrounds the combustor. At least a portion of the compressed air is mixed with a fuel and burned within a combustion chamber defined within the combustor, thereby generating high temperature and high pressure combustion gas.
The combustion gas is routed along a hot gas path from the combustor through the turbine where they progressively expand as they flow across alternating stages of stationary vanes and rotatable turbine blades which are coupled to a rotor shaft. Kinetic energy is transferred from the combustion gas to the turbine blades thus causing the rotor shaft to rotate. The rotational energy of the rotor shaft may be converted to electrical energy via a generator. The combustion gas exits the turbine as exhaust gas and the exhaust gas enters the HRSG. Thermal energy from the exhaust gas is transferred to water flowing through one or more heat exchangers of the HRSG, thereby producing superheated steam. The superheated steam is then routed into the steam turbine which may be used to generate additional electricity, thus enhancing overall power plant efficiency.
Regulatory requirements for low emissions from gas turbine based power plants have continually grown more stringent over the years. Environmental agencies throughout the world are now requiring even lower levels of emissions of oxides of nitrogen (NOx) and other pollutants and carbon monoxide (CO) from both new and existing gas turbines. One way to control emissions may include pre-heating the fuel upstream from the combustor.
Traditionally, due at least on part to emissions restrictions, the gas turbine load for a combined cycle or cogeneration power plant has been coupled to or driven by steam production requirements for the power plant and not necessarily by grid power demand. For example, to meet power plant steam demand while maintaining acceptable emissions levels, it may be necessary to operate the gas turbine at full-speed full-load conditions, even when grid demand or power plant demand for electricity is low, thereby reducing overall power plant efficiency.